


The Path Not Taken

by QueenRen64



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Scary, fairytale inspired, scary story, young reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRen64/pseuds/QueenRen64
Summary: You were nothing more than a good kid. Always the good two shoes. Yet, taking the wrong turn to a new place you never seen might spell more trouble. Maybe it was a good idea to listen to your parents...





	The Path Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of my first Ghost inspired story. I have listened to their music and fell automatically in love (along with many of the fanfiction works I've seen). This is my first attempt at creating a "scary" one where their roles are taken to be more serious and spookier. It's also errm, fairy tale based so it might be obvious in some parts here...hehe. So this might be a little shorter. Also, reader is implied to be a little younger of age (all debatable to what you all want). So, hope you all enjoy!

"(Y/n)! Don't forget your cookies!" your mother called as you were packing up the last of your goodies in your basket.

"I know! I know," you grumbled, taking the last of the sweets, wrapping them up in the linen cloth. You stuffed them inside the basket and wiped your hands. "All right, that should be it."

You were taking some goodies as a gift to give to your sweet grandma. You lived out in the woods with your mom. Sure, it wasn't as grand as maybe living in the city or villages nearby, but it was quite peaceful. Your mother had always talked about being one with nature and she thought living outside with it would be good for you, her and your grandma. Your grandma had her own cabin out nearby a creek.

Of course, you too, would someday have your own cabin but you were still kind of debating whether this hippie witch stuff was even for you. It did you good though to explore around, knowing where to watch out and where to not go. You also got to keep some flowers and berries to give to your mom to determine if they were good or not. So all in all, it wasn't that bad but you were debating still if you wanted to follow the ways of Mother Nature or do something more.

And now it was time to visit your sweet grandma to check to see how she was doing. Your mother would've joined you but she was going to go visit her auntie who had an emergency over in the city. So while she checked on her, you did your part to check on good granny.

"Just spend the night with Grandma until I come to pick you up," your mother said, patting your head and kissing it. "And remember...don't go out wandering anywhere else."

"I won't, Mom," you said, rolling your eyes. "I gotta go now. Nightfall is going to come by soon."

"Goodbye sweetie. Stay safe."

"Bye, mom. Love you too."

 

The walk in the woods seemed like almost any other day you treaded among them. The trees were tall with some of their branches empty and the others filled with leaves. The ground was a composure of dirt, rocks and grass with few flowers blooming. The birds chirped, singing away. Crickets hummed their songs. It all seemed like out of a fairytale.

You liked this about the woods for sure. It was quite nice. Though you weren't crazy about the bugs trying to swarm in your face, something which made you want to consider about the city life. That was still maybe a few years away before you would decide.

You followed along the path you always made, knowing where it lead to your grandma's. It was nothing more than a simple following of the crush leaves you had made, knowing this was the same one you took to get over there.

Until something caught the corner of your eye. You rubbed your eyes at first at this, thinking it was some sort of illusion. This was the first you saw of it since taking this path. It was never there before and now...you could see it between the bushes that hid it.

It was a cathedral. A giant black Gothic cathedral in the midst of these woods. It looked ancient, as if built longer than before you were born. It had spikes growing amongst its structure, as if to ward off birds from landing on it. It was ominous and eerie. A feeling washed over to you to not go to it.

But you did. You couldn’t help but admire its dark temptation. How beautiful of a giant church it was, the opposite of other such churches you’ve seen praising God. Even with others of temples and shrines, nothing could be compared to the sinister elegance of this one.

Approaching it slowly, you glanced upon the huge midnight black doors bolted shut. There seemed to be a strange symbol on it along with 2 brass metal knockers. You wanted to lift one of them up to see if someone would answer but fear stopped you. What if there was someone, but someone more menacing, demanding why you knocked. Or what if there was nobody there? What if it was just an empty church, haunted by its kin for intruders who dared to disrupt their slumber?

You shook your head. You had way heard way too much stories from your mom about going into places you shouldn’t go into unless asked so.

So you prepared to turn around, wanting to forget it ever existences.

The door opened though, swinging creepily.

You froze, glancing at it.

The door swung open to reveal a skeletal figure, obviously taller than you. The figure was wearing papal like robes, all white and black (green silk underneath) with mysterious silver symbol on the chest. It looked like the one on the door. The same symbol was on his hat, also embroidered in black and silver. In one leather gloved hand, the figure was holding a giant staff with the same silver symbol on it.

His face though sent you shivers. It reminded you of a skeleton, white and black like his clothes. But his eyes....one a dark green of a dried myrtle and the other a grotesque of pale blue milky white with a single black pupil glaring at you.

Something told you he wasn’t at the prime of his age but he surely wasn’t that old either. Perhaps near your grandmas but still younger.

You took a deep breath, adrenaline pumping into you.

The figure glowered at you but then smiled, ghastly. “Why, hello, my child,” he cooed. “What brings you over to the church today?”

Your ears perked at his accent. It seemed like it was Italian but it also felt soft and kind. It still rubbed you the wrong way as you held your guard up answering him.

“I....just noticed your church,” you said, innocently. “I...I’m sorry if I bothered oh or anything. I was just curious...I was just about to leave right now.”

“Don’t you want to stay and learn about the Dark Lord?” the papal figure purred.

You titled your head. “The Dark Lord?”

The figure walked closer over to you. “Why my child, the Dark Lord is what gives you your freedom to curse those who did you wrong and live your life among the pleasures of yourself and of course, seeing others wronged in your satisfaction. Why, you can even see them bleed in here to your desire.”

You gulped. “Who is this Dark Lord May I ask?”

The figure grinned. “Why my dear, he is none other than Lucifer himself...Satan.”

Your heart dropped. You knew who this man was now. He was told as a mere fairytale to you. He was Papa Emeritus II, the leader of the Church of Sin. And of course, they only prayed to the Dark Deity who ruled Hell. How he and his Nameless Ghouls would venture throughout the forest, searching for any children or folks who were lost, asking them what they were doing out. After talking to them about their ways, should the person refuse to join them, they would then kidnap them, converting them fully into a member. Some stayed to become Sisters or Brothers, forgotten of their once human life. And others became...sacrifices.

At first, you thought of it as just some hocus pocus. A story told to keep you all in line. To never venture that out far ahead. Now though, he was real. Your mother wasn't lying. This man was as real as the church before you. And you wanted to bolt before he could even get a chance to capture you.

"Gee, it sounds fun and all," you said. "But...I should really get going."

Papa took a couple steps toward you. "Please, child, why don't you stay for a few minutes? I promise it won't take long. I just want to talk to you a little about what we do. Then maybe, we can let you go to decide."

"Yeah, I would really love to but...I have to go," you pleaded, treading backwards. "My grandma would be worried about me."

"Ahh, your grandma, huh?" Papa purred. "Off to go see the elderly? That is very respectful of you. I see you brought her some goodies I presume?"

"Yep," you said. "I don't want these to become stale and cold already. So I really should be on my way."

"May I have a piece? Just one? A child should learn to listen to their higher ups," Papa cooed, seducing you to go over to him.

You shook your head wildly. "Look, umm...Mr.?"

"Call me, Papa, dear."

"Mr. Papa, I'm sure perhaps there's a lot I can learn from you but...I really gotta go. Oh, look, it's getting late! Ok, there I go! I hope whoever passes through here next will visit you." And with that, you dashed through the bushes, running away.

Papa chuckled, grinning. As he watched you bolt away, a mysterious mist of black hooded figures appeared behind him. They wore midnight black robes with shiny tapes and a bird-like mask, hiding their identities aside their glowing pale colored eyes.

"Follow her," Papa commanded.

 

 

Taking a deep breath, turning around one last time, you felt the close was clear. He wasn't following you or neither one of his supposed servants did. You were sure with every wind that passed by you or creak of leaves, you turned around to face someone only to see there was nobody behind you. You kept track to keep every turn you did and with the number you counted for the final time, you decided you weren't going to let paranoia get to you anymore.

You resumed your walking, following along the path took.

Glancing around, you saw that it was getting darker. The sunset had glowed from a pinkish blue sky to a luminous purple blue, with the dark blue not far from swallowing up the sky. Few stars sparkled throughout it, no clouds in view. And the leaves on the trees had all turned the same color of dark green, almost opaque to never be seen. Even the ground beneath you was becoming one with the trees.

You advanced your walk, zooming faster. You glanced over to any of the gleaming flowers, hoping that they meant you were getting closer to your grandma's.

Then...there was a loud snap. A creak. One that meant someone was following you.

Daring not to turn back though, you kept walking. And then there was another. And another. Each step you took, equaled one that was far louder than yours.

And each step you took, you paced your walk.

Temptation filled you to turn around but you knew that's what they wanted. The moment you glanced around to look at whoever was following you, you would drain in fear, darting away, only to be caught by someone else.

You were at the moment of speed walking now, each step being bigger than the other. And then with the turn of your eye to almost glance back, you saw one of them. Your captors.

A man in black robes with that same stupid silver grucifix symbol, hanging around his neck. He was tall. He was lanky. His mask reminded you that of a bird, black and sleek. And those eyes...those haunting pale blue eyes...just daring you to keep on running. And you did.

You blasted off, not caring where you were going now. You had to get away from them. You heard more rustling now, the creaks coming closer and getting louder. You made the mistake to turn around, seeing now that there were more hooded figures coming after you. You got knocked down when you bumped into something. Getting back up, you screamed at the sight of your captor.

The hooded figure's eyes widen and opened his mouth. His maw was full of jagged yellow teeth and a slimy tongue complimented with it. He held out his hands which had talon-like claws on it, swooping down to capture you.

Squealing, you kicked the dirt at the captor's mouth and eyes, making him wheeze and squawk. You got up and bolted away, diving between two more of the hooded figures trying to get you. You then took notice of a tree with a huge crack in it, enough to squeeze someone inside. You squished yourself inside, crouching.

The creaks swarmed around you, each one almost getting closer. Your heart skipped rapidly, knowing any minute you would be found.

"I think we lost her," one of the hooded figures said. "Her scent is near...but I can't find her."

"Should we keep looking?" one of them asked.

You heard a deeper one spoke. "At this rate, we won't find her. We've used up all our energy enough to at least try to snatch her. Let her go now. Maybe the Dark One will get her sometime this night if she doesn't make it to her grandma's, hehe."

There was the sound of some leaves crushing before the deep voice spoke again. "You hear that, Little One? Better make it home safely tonight. The Witching Hour will soon be upon you...you better run before the spirits start talking." It was followed by a round of evil laughs before the leaves crunching continued, finally silent.

Waiting to hear the cracks go silent, you slid yourself out of the tree and then began to bolt again.

 

You had just barely made it upon entering your grandma's house. You had saw that the dark blue sky finally token swarm over for it to be night. And with enough energy to sustain, you followed along the path back to your grandmother's, breathing wildly as you knocked on the door furiously.

“Grandma, I’m home!” you exclaimed, huffing. You knocked once more, waiting for her to open it.

After another few minutes, you grew worried. “Grandma?” You peeked through the window, seeing no one around. “Gram?”

You then knocked on the door one more time and when again, no one answered, you slowly opened it.

Inside, everything appeared to be normal. The furniture was untouched along with few books scattered but nothing out of the ordinary.

Wondering maybe she was out in the garden, you went into the kitchen and laid the basket down. “Grandma, I’m here when you’re done out there,” you tried again. “I’ve brought the cookies.”

“They sound wonderful dear!” a sweet, old voice cooed.

You smiled, recognizing your grandma's voice.

“When you’re done there, sweetie, come to the bedroom. Grandma wants to show you something.”

You then placed aside the sweets, making sure they were fine and marched over to the bedroom, curious. You paused to see your grandma on the bed, wrapped in blankets. Raising an eyebrow, you walked closer to her. “Grandma, why are you covered up?”

“I’m a little cold at the moment,” your grandma said. “Hasn’t been this chilly in a while." She coughed harshly. "And I got a little cold...My, what wonderful summer cool nights.”

“Umm, it’s fall grandma,” you said.

“Oh, silly me!” Grandma said, waving her hand. “Forgive your granny, I think I may have bumped my head a bit this morning. My memory can be a jumble ha!”

Taking a couple steps back, you eyed your grandma. “You didn’t hear me earlier when I was calling for you?”

“I was out in the garden, picking some shrubs,” she said. “Don’t want those weeds now to start overriding my garden ya know?”

You nodded. “I’m sorry I was a little late right now. I got into some...trouble...but it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Trouble ehh? Did you walk somewhere where you shouldn’t?”

“Kind of...you won’t get mad if I tell you right?”

“My sweet, how can I get mad? Maybe upset but I promise I won’t...so what was it?”

You gulped. “You know how my mom told me stories about an Anti Pope man named Papa Emeritus? How he was the first Satanic pope and led the torch to his brother, the Second to kidnap kids and those who wander near their church? And they then turned into fully converted crazed worshippers?”

Your grandmother stood silent.

“Mom's right, grandma. He’s real. I know you told me to never mind her but for me to be cautious....but now I have to really be. I went down this path I shouldn't have and I saw their church. Papa tried to get me to go inside but I escaped. And his Ghouls tried to get me...I hid inside this tree until they went away.”

"And you ran all the way over here?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that they followed me....I don't know. Do you think you can place a spell over the house tonight to protect us from them?"

"Hmm." Your grandma pondered for a bit. "I suppose I have some sort of incantation or prayer to keep them from entering. You should've known better than to approach that church, dear. Whether you believe them or not, we only tell you these stories to keep you safe. And such a story like this one was only meant to be taken almost literally...but now...I'm afraid you'll need to take extra precautions in the future. After all, who knows if they followed you over here." She let out an uneasy cackle.

Taking another step back and frightened by her laughter, you shivered. "Grandma...if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go to bed early now. I'm really tired from all that happened right now..."

"Dear?"

You waited patiently.

"What time will your mother come to pick you up?"

You shrugged. "She said maybe some time tonight if she got here earlier but looks like it might be until tomorrow morning. Not to mention with how Auntie's doing."

"I was wondering perhaps...if she didn't mind..."

Your grandma shook the covers off of her and your eyes widen at the sight of her.

There was Papa, smiling wickedly at you, reaching his arms out. "...if I could take you back to the church to learn about the Dark One."

You screamed, horrified. "What did you do to my grandma?" you yipped, shivering.

Papa snickered. "What do you think, Little One?"

You prepared to bolt out, turning around, only to face the hooded figures you encountered before. The hooded figure before you screeched, flashing its teeth again.

You glanced to see if there was any escape from them. Diving forward, you reached for slipping pass but got caught by one of the Ghouls, picking you up.

"Let me go!" you grumbled, shaking violently.

Papa kept on chuckling, rising up from the bed.

The Ghoul held you up in his hold as the others grabbed onto your limbs, keeping you from fighting.

You quivered as you watched Papa curl a leathered finger around your hair and down to your neck. "She'll do perfectly," he said. "I knew she was a good one to capture. Now, let's get right to it."

You began to cry, shrieking. "No!" you begged. "Am I going to be a sacrifice?"

Papa pondered for a bit. "Well," he said, winking. "We'll see." And then he led you out of the home with the Ghouls. You kept on wriggling about, wanting to be free, squealing for help. You pushed the Ghouls around to toss the furniture, for any signs of freedom but they tightened their hold on you again. Yet, as you saw you were going out into the woods and soon saw the familiar church back into your view, you knew as your heart sank that you were in for a long while.

There was a good reason why your mother always told you to stay on the path...

 

By the next day rolled on, a mother hugged her mom tightly, terrified to hear the events that happened last night. She had walked by in the morning to pick up her daughter. When she opened the door though, she saw the place was a bit of a mess and she wandered around, yelling for her mother.

Her mother later appeared from the back, in the garden. She questioned why her daughter was yelling for her. The mother exclaimed that she was searching for her and her daughter. Her mom in return shrugged, saying that she had left a note for her granddaughter on the table that she had stopped by to visit the village. To stay in the house until her return. If she wasn't there by any time of the nightfall, she would be back by morning.

They glanced at one another, worried. They searched around the house until the mother found it. The symbol carved onto the wooden door. A grucifix. And she knew where her daughter was.

She cried deeply, wailing loudly. Her mom hugged her tightly, also sniffing

Why? the mom wondered. Why did she go near that place? Why did they take her?

Her mom sighed. Let us hope for the best that she is somewhere else, she pleaded. Let us hope maybe she escaped...and she will return to us soon.

Little did they know, farther from them, a concert was rolling in session.

Papa stood up front on the stage, speaking in the microphone.

"You all are a lovely audience, tonight," he spoke. "Now then...before I introduce to you the next song...we have...someone new here. Someone have welcomed into our family. Now she may be a little shy but...I hope you all do your best to let her know that she has nothing to be afraid of. It is her first day. Now everyone please give it up for....our new Ghoul, the Little Ghuleh."

And everyone clapped, turning to see the small feminine figure standing amongst her brothers. She was dressed in the same garb as them, but more smaller of course. In her hands was an instrument, new to the regulars of the drums, keyboard and guitars seen in the band.

"Our Little Ghuleh will now demonstrate her new instrumental skills before you," Papa said. "She is rather unique and a proud addition I cannot praise more. So now, let us all come together along with her...come together as one. Let it be known to her that she...will be staying."

He smiled, leering at the Little Ghuleh.

The Little Ghuleh nodded. And with the twiddling of her fingers, she played her instrument, wowing the crowd.

She did not remember the life she knew before. The one where she was just a girl living out in the woods, enjoying the harmony of nature. The one where she was known by (y/n). The one where she was last seen just on a honest trip to see her grandmother, only to be kidnapped by a evil papal figure and his hooded minions. And now she just knew her life as the Little Ghuleh, a sister to the Ghouls, to praise and bow all before the Dark One in his honor to live and cherish the sacrifices of her enemies.

This was the life she will forever know now.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not enitrely sure if I will continue this but again, I inteded this to be nothing more than a little fairytale-like story. I do have other Ghost related reader inserts (one especially concerning the Ghouls I'm working on at the moment and another with Cardinal and Papa fighting for the reader, all one shots too). So hopefully this is just something that I did ok on and I promise to improve and do my best to stick to the characters' truth selves. Thanks for reading!


End file.
